Reminiscent
by Puddles-dono
Summary: With Orochimaru dead and Sasuke home, things seem to be getting back to normal. Well, all except our favorite blonde going AWOL. Four years have passed... SasuNaru, Yaoi, T for now. Resubmitted! Yay!
1. Repay

Kino: sigh Hello, mina

Disclaimer: I, Puddles-dono, solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto. All characters of the Naruto series belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

Author's notes: Sometimes I call the characters by the name of an animal that describes them, like sometimes I call Sasuke "raven" or Kakashi "wolf". I even call Iruka "dolphin" sometimes. You could probably guess which is which with ease.

* * *

_**Reminiscent**_

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

By Puddles-dono

**Chapter 1: Repay**

It was a peaceful morning; the first peaceful morning the raven had seen in a while.

Leaning on the bridge, he looked around at the not-so-freshly fallen snow. It was slightly brown from the previous hours when the genin where training.

His obsidian eyes turned skyward. Judging by the ominous looking cloud cover, this dirty slush would soon be covered by yet another coat of pure white snowflakes.

The young man sighed, pulling his scarf more securely around his ivory throat to block the bitter cold wind.

_Man, it's cold…Kakashi had better get here sooner than later. Actually, If he new what was good for him, he'd be here already. _

He shivered again and crossed his arms tight against his chest. Growling under his breath, he occupied himself with the familiar sight of the training grounds. It may have been covered in snow, but he could never mistake it.

Three wooden posts jutted out of a snow bank like a monument; a grave to team 7, now painfully nonexistent.

Sometimes the raven wished he could go back in time. His best and most cherished memories were with his genin squad. The three of them were the strongest and most dysfunctional team, consisting of a lovesick girl, a brooding and tortured soul, and a hyperactive maverick.

A brave, diligent, headstrong maverick. He exhaled heavily, the sigh escaping his lips forming a word that disappeared as a puff of white vapor.

"Thinking about him again, Sasuke-kun?" A voice murmured from behind him.

Sasuke turned and met the lazy, one-eyed gaze of his former sensei, Kakashi. He noticed the distant look in the raven's eyes that confirmed his suspicions and drew his brows together.

The silver haired man walked over to the younger, giving him a pat on the shoulder. The kind gesture was reassuring. Sasuke nodded, some life returning to his black eyes.

"By the way, why'd you call me here? You had better have a good reason." Sasuke said flatly, his hands in the pockets of his wool coat.

Kakashi's eye scrunched up a little in a lopsided smile, the mask hiding his face indenting a little at his lips.

_Oh, no…_Sasuke groaned internally, _I know that look. _

The older man reached behind him slowly and slipped his hand into the kunai bag attached to his belt. The metal inside clinked as his hand rummaged around its contents.

Grinning lecherously, he swiftly pulled out a book, bound in expensive looking blue leather, the words Icha Icha Paradise: Ultimate Make-Out written in gold katakana across the front and waved it mockingly in the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke stared; his stoic expression mildly mixed with irritation and annoyance.

"You like it? It's Jiraia-san's best and latest work. It's only available in the Sand's capital city and-"

The raven cut him off. "You made me stand out here in the cold for twenty minutes to show me a perverted book?" He turned and walked away at a brisk pace.

He knew this would be a waste of time. He was about to step off the bridge when he heard "Don't you want to know who sent it to me, Sasuke?"

This made him stop.

He heard the clinking of kunai again as he turned. Kakashi then walked closer, holding out his closed fist.

"He wanted you to have this." He dropped a cold piece of metal into the raven's hand.

Bringing it up to examine it, Sasuke thought, _It's just a kunai…Who would give me something I already have plenty of?_

That's when he noticed the handle.

It was wrapped in a loud orange colored strip of fabric. There were also spots of brown, which was most likely blood. He gripped the hilt, feeling the sensation of the familiar cotton, as the sense of bittersweet nostalgia swept over him. His onyx eyes softened.

Kakashi smiled genuinely behind the black mask. _He_ _actually looks a bit_… he couldn't quite grasp the right word. _Relieved, maybe?_

"He told me that once you received that from me, you would understand…or something like that."

The younger looked up and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

The wolf murmured, "Well, that's that." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, it's later than I thought. Iruka is going to yell at me."

Sasuke smirked, "Again?"

Kakashi just turned with a sigh and waved a lazy goodbye over his slumped shoulder, disappearing with a light 'poof'.

He was staring at the spot the wolf had just occupied when his thoughts returned to the item in his hand. He leaned onto the bridge's railing with a sigh.

"Has it really been four years?" He murmured into the silent snowfall. He chuckled to himself, half-hearted.

_Four years. _He thought. _Missing for four torturously long years. _

Pushing himself off of the bridge, he scoffed in sudden frustration and stuffed the weapon into his kunai bag on his leg.

He then marched, sullen, off into the snow, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

He paused and turned, laying one last longing look at the three wooden pillars. After a few moments, he turned and began his short journey to the Uchiha estate.

* * *

Puddles: So…what do you think? Is Sasuke too soft?

Naruto: He seems a little mushy to me…Man, if he's this mushy four years after I left…

Puddles: That's true. I guess that's what loosing someone can do to you… hey, wait a minute! You haven't even been introduced into this story yet!

Naruto: So?

Puddles: Oo;; You don't come in until later! I can't let Sasuke see yo-

Sasuke: OO N-Naruto? NARUTO! tackles Naruto

Naruto: UWAH! flump

Puddles: Oh, man… Your make-out is ruining my story, you bakas! Anyway, reviews are strongly encouraged. Any constructive criticism is welcomed, as long as I get some ointment for the flames… Don't worry, Sasuke's not that mushy later on, he just misses his little uke bundle of sunlit joy. Ja ne!


	2. Reconnect

Even though I'm resubmiting the chapters, I've only made a few minor changes. My writing style is much better now, in my opinion. I don't write like a little kid anymore.

Naruto: Enough with the stupid excuses! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be all over Naruto by now...drool

* * *

Reminiscent

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

By Puddles-dono

Chapter 2: Reconnect

The golden light sifted through the window, splaying across the warn hardwood floor of the small shack.

The blue birds were fluttering about, tending to their young and twittering out a happy morning tune.

The call acted as a gentle alarm clock for a young man, who was currently curled up under a shabby cloak he used as a makeshift blanket. He groaned and rolled over into the blinding sunshine. He winced and pulled the cloak over his head, trying his best to block the bothersome light.

Agitated, the young man sat up and murmured something about it being too early to have your eyes practically seared out of their sockets.

The man was still a bit groggy thanks to the short night he had when he noticed something outside. He crawled over to the single window and pushed out the slightly open shutters.

The grass was green and lush; mounds of partially melted snow still clung to life as the morning heat pelted upon them. He gasped.

He looked around and, upon finding his calendar scroll, practically ripped it open. A huge smile spread across his face.

Laughing loudly, he jumped to his feet, quickly gathered his things and ran out the door in a flash of black and yellow.

**Meanwhile, Back in Konoha...**

Sasuke was annoyed.

His face was the perfect picture of stoic control, but the dark, murderous aura emanating off of him was enough to send any grown man wailing back to their mother. He stopped and looked up.

"Why?" He murmured through clenched teeth. He hated that woman, without a single doubt.

**10**** minutes ago:**

_"Why not?!" He shouted irritably, glaring daggers._

_"Because I said so, Uchiha. You've overworked yourself to the brink of unconsciousness! I let it slide the first time, but now you've gone too far. I'm putting my foot down. No. More. Missions! At least until you recover. Four weeks should be enough." Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, commanded in a loud voice._

_She slammed her hand to the desk for effect. "Now GO SLEEP! Kami knows you need it!"_

**Back to the fuming raven:**

He didn't like admitting it, but the hag was right. He almost lost consciousness during his last mission because of stress and exhaustion. He had also broken four ribs, sprained his wrist, and lost a dangerously large amount of blood. He woke up five days later, bandaged from head to toe, with Sakura nursing him back to a reasonable state.

"No more missions." He drawled aloud to no one in particular. He never thought those words could be so foreboding.

He would have to spend the entire month in Konoha with absolutely nothing to do but train, eat, and sleep.

_Oh, joy. Can't wait to get started._ He thought mockingly.

He suddenly realized he was standing in the middle of the street seething to himself, so he began to walk again. He sighed, exasperated. What in the world was he going to do for four weeks? This would be excruciatingly long and boring, especially with no missions.

His mind began to wonder through the possibilities.

_I could read... but read what?_

The silver haired jounin, familiar novel in hand, popped into his thoughts.

Sasuke grimaced. _I'm not that desperate._

What about painting or knitting? He balked at this. _Kami, I am desperate..._

He had to admit that, without missions as a distraction, his life was pretty boring. He wasn't really good at anything else but being a shinobi.

Uchihas didn't seem made for anything else, especially developing hobbies.

Well, except cooking. He loved to cook.

Of course, he never told anyone about his love for the culinary arts. He kept those kinds of things to himself.

Somehow, Sasuke knew he had to keep his mind occupied, or else memories he didn't want to see would begin to surface.

Not of his family, as strange as it may seem. He would remember his younger years, before his betrayal and journey to Sound. He was a genin then. Those were his most cherished memories.

His lecherous sensei, with his trusty Icha Icha Paradise book lifted in font of his face, ironically taught them many truths about being a true ninja.

Sakura, the once pink-headed thing that would always cling to his arm with one-sided affection, had become a strong young medic kunoichi with a powerful punch.

And finally, there was Naruto. Sasuke felt a pang of something akin to longing, but brushed it aside and continued with his thoughts.

Naruto, the bight orange and yellow ball of endless stamina, the one who never gave up no matter what the circumstance, and who he had the deepest connection to, had miraculously matured into a fine shinobi worthy of being the next Hokage.

He was incredibly strong, unbelievably passionate, and without a doubt the strongest person he had ever met. He befriended him against his better judgment. He nearly killed him for the sake of power.

He had fallen for him hard.

The raven wasn't completely set in stone in his sexuality, though he figured out he preferred men over women since his graduation. All the girls hanging all over him helped him figure that out pretty quick.

Actually, he didn't like anyone.

He had decided that, after he killed his brother, Uchiha Sasuke would die a hermit.

He hadn't expected the vivacious blonde to be his undoing. No matter what he did, he couldn't get those beautiful eyes and warm smile, though his true smiles were rare, out of his head.

There was just something about him that he was drawn to. Perhaps it was the fact that they were both alone and had no one else but each other. Maybe it had something to do with the way they dealt with their loneliness, whether smiling or brooding.

Or maybe Sasuke was just being an idiot.

Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and took a look around him. He had been walking, oblivious to where, for about an hour. He looked up and glared at the building he had wandered to unconsciously.

The windows of the unkempt apartments seemed to glare back, slightly slanted by age. The stucco exterior was flaking off in large chunks and the broken shutters hung onto the building for their dear and battered lives. The whole aura of the place was utter ominous despair, ruining anyone's mood no matter how cheerful.

The dobe's apartment complex. This made his thoughts zip right back to our missing blonde.

He muttered a curse and quickly left the area with a soft poof. He really needed to stop thinking, period.

He landed in a grassy spot just outside the village. The tall green blades swayed in the gentle breeze, making the whole place alive with movement, though it was calm and peaceful. The trees surrounding the clearing were lush and healthy. Thin vines were strung from some of the trees, giving the area a wild, untamed feel.

All these things were nice, but what the raven loved the most were the large patches of wildflowers scattered about. They were lovely shades of yellow and blue and held a very fresh fragrance that would subtly sweep you off your feet.

His love for flowers was something he liked to keep to himself as well.

Sauntering over to a patch of yellow dandelions, Sasuke sat himself among the blossoms. He ran his long, pale fingers over the blooms and, upon finding a fine one, plucked it. He brought his new found treasure to his nose and inhaled its sweet aroma, lying back onto the bed with a light flump. The separated petals were caught up by the wind, dancing around him in a silent ballad.

He sighed, content.

If anyone found him here, acting so un-Uchiha-like, he would promptly and viciously strangle them with their own intestines.

He used to feel a bit disgusted with himself for his secret pleasures, but he soon learned that he didn't care what other people thought. Their opinions of how an Uchiha, or better, a man should act were just ways of manipulating him into what they saw fit. He got so tired of it, he just stopped caring.

They could all burn in Hell for all he cared.

He rolled the stem of the chosen bloom between his fingers, rotating it for his own viewing pleasure. He assessed it leisurely.

It was yellow, no doubt about that. It was also large, with many petals displayed in a spiral-like pattern. Its long, green stem held a single leaf, jutting from the rest of the body.

It may look like an ordinary flower to others, but to the raven, it was very pretty.

He placed the wildflower onto his chest and looked to the sky. He thought he'd try his luck at finding shapes in the clouds.

After finding a bear, a cat, and a demon wind shuriken, Sasuke realized why Shikamaru liked to do this so much. It was very relaxing.

So relaxing, in fact, that Sasuke's eyes began to drift closed. Sleep sounded like a great idea.

**Elsewhere…**

Our young man, about the age of eighteen, five foot ten, with a healthy lithe and thin, naturally tanned body, was standing in front of the large, red lettered gates of Konohagakure, contemplating his next move.

He had several obstacles in his wake.

One, he had to get into the city without being caught.

Two, He had to make it all the way to the Hokage tower without being recognized.

Finally, he had to get something to eat before he passed out, and, man, was he hungry.

Good thing it's the Konoha Founders Festival. _Security's not as tight as usual,_ He thought.

While pondering whether to just jump into action or go it smart, the young man looked to his left to see a rather large rolling cart used for selling things on the street. Acting quickly, he jumped behind the cart and positioned himself in such a way that, even though he was walking normally as to not attract attention, the guards could look straight at it, but not see him at all.

Good thing he was wearing his cloak and hat, because he was slightly taller than the collapsed booth so he had to slouch a little.

After passing through successfully, our young hero slipped into a familiar alleyway and walked to the other street it connected to.

He peered out from behind the corner of the building and, finding no one suspicious, or rather anyone that would think him as such, walked casually out into the bustle of pedestrian traffic and disappeared into the crowd.

**Back with Sasuke…**

There's really nothing to report here. He's still asleep. He has the right to, you know. He passed out from blood loss a couple of days ago, so cut him some slack!

**Back with our hero!**

"Wow…" He whispered to himself. His home town hadn't changed a bit, besides the presence of multiple closed festival stalls. As he walked down the beaten path, his stomach growled loudly. There were excellent smells, both sweet and savory, around him, mostly from the food vendors preparing their dishes that would be sold that evening.

His abdomen clenched in near unbearable hunger when he caught a most familiar scent. Dragging his road weary feet, he followed his nose to what he was looking for.

The sight was beautiful, sparkling like the envisioned Holy Grail, shining like the pearly gates, and it was pretty, too.

He stumbled into the stall and dragged himself onto the barstool. He was hungrier then he thought, even to the point of feeling faint. The young man hadn't stopped to eat since he started his nonstop journey back two days ago.

Not one of his better ideas.

"Hello, kind sir! How may I help you?" said a rather peppy voice.

Our hero, without lifting his head from the counter, ordered one bowl of his favorite noodles.

The perky brunette tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure? That's one strange flavor!"

He nodded.

"Alrighty! It'll be out in a few minutes! Would you like something to drink?" He ordered a green tea, but soon regretted it.

"Alright! I'll be right out with that!"

She was coming back. He didn't like green tea that much, but his parched throat said otherwise.

I don't think I can take much more of her. He inwardly groaned. Then a thought hit him. _Was I ever that bad? Good Kami, I hope not._

Sighing, the man detached the twin katana from his belt and set them between his legs. He then removed his hat, revealing wild, sunny hair that protruded in every direction. It framed his softly angled face, which was squished against the counter in exhaustion.

If his face wasn't pressed to the varnished wood, you would find him rather beautiful for a guy.

He sighed and sat up, bringing a hand to cup his face. He ran his slender fingers over the three long, prominent marks that marred his cheeks and narrowed his amazingly blue eyes.

The scars had become darker with age. Thoughts and speculations were racing through his head as the brunette placed a cup of hot green tea in front of him.

This snapped him out of his mild anxiety attack. He hadn't really had much time for thinking lately. Now he was thinking too much.

He looked up for a second, murmured a thank you to the waitress, and took a slow sip from the steaming cup. His sigh was content mixed with fatigue. Tea always helped him think better.

The blonde peered at his shimmering reflection in the stone cup.

_Why am I here? Why did I come back now?_

He began to sweat at his next thoughts. _How am I going to explain this to Tsunade-baachan!? She'll kill me! _But, before he could give himself an apprehension induced heart attack, his food arrived.

The piping hot bowl of miso pork ramen was placed in front of him. He thanked her with a little more gusto than before and snapped a pair of disposable chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimasu!" He exclaimed happily as he dug in. Ichiraku ramen was even better than he remember it, if it were possible for something to become better than perfect.

As he placed the bowl back onto the counter after finishing the broth, the familiar squeak of the center stool came to his ears. He couldn't help but smile. The old man still hadn't fixed it.

"Sashiburi danaa." A voice said. Our hero turned towards said voice, wondering who was greeting him so familiarly. The man who had taken the rusting stool had said it.

The silver haired man turned towards the blonde to meet his inquisitive look head on, all too mysterious cloth mask indented at his smiling lips.

The younger man inhaled sharply as their eyes clashed. He could never forget that lazy, one-eyed gaze.

Kakashi tilted his head a little and leaned it against his palm. "Naruto."

* * *

Vocab lesson:

Kami (ka mee) – "God"

-Baachan (ba cha-n) – "Grandma"

Itadakimasu (ee tad a kee mass) – What you say before you eat. Means "Let's eat!"

Sashiburi danaa (sa shi boo ree da naa) – "It been a while…"

And that's where I decided to break it off. Haha! Take that! Anyway, thank you sooo much for everyone that reviewed! I could not be happier!! Oh, and yes, everyone is about eighteen because this happens after shippuden, even though I don't actually know exactly what happens. It is four years AFTER shippuden.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to my first attempt at Chapter 1:Repay : quaero lumen, Gemstones, PandaGaaraInsomniac9, copygeijutsuka, Inuyashanaruto, MewMewVanilla, and Elric-chan.

Arigato gozaimasu! I still love you guys!

KyuubiNoKitsune097 – Thank you so much! As I said in my review reply, I mention the fact that Kakashi's new book is from Suna because it gives you a glimpse into Naruto's whereabouts. Oh! And thanks for the plushie! I huggled it the whole time I was finishing this chapter.

Fishlet – A special thanks to you for pointing out my flaws. I really needed that. Sasuke has changed a lot, which I have divulged in this chapter. I, of course, kept in character with his rebelliousness and near-emotionless ness. He's only himself, or at least relatively close to being himself, when he's alone. English may be my first language, but I think I'm better with Japanese now. Honestly, I don't talk much in English anymore, anyway, so I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar. I know I need a beta reader, but I never have the initiative to actually ask. To answer your response to whether Naruto will be a total uke stereotype, I say NO! Naruto is strong enough to take care of himself, even though he does play the submissive in the relationship. I'll explain why he submits later in the story.

Please Review! I accept all kinds, though I just ignore dumb flames. I'm a picky jerk like that.

P.S.: If you see any typos, could you tell me? I would appreciate that.


	3. Return

Sorry this update took so long

Naruto: …

Sasuke: …

Puddles: Don't look at me like that! I haven't been able to go anywhere with this next chapter. I've been in the worst writer's block I've ever had.

Sasuke: still pissed

Naruto: Oh, you're talking to us now, huh?

Puddles: Don't give me that!

Sasuke: Whatever. So why did you decide to start writing again?

Puddles: Well, I started getting really down, so I went to the library for some help. I found this book called "If you can talk, you can write" and it worked wonders! Now I'm ready to write again!

SasuNaru fan girls: Yaaaaay!

Sasu & Naru: It's about time…

Puddles: Anyway, on with the fic!

**Warning! **My writing style may have changed a bit, ok? Sorry, but that's what happens when you don't write for a long time. I'm much better now, anyway.

**Disclaimer**: You know what it is. I don't own Naruto. sniff

* * *

**Reminiscent**

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

By Puddles-dono

**Chapter 3: Return**

_"Sashiburi danaa." A voice said. Our hero turned towards said voice, wondering who was greeting him so familiarly. The man who had taken the rusting stool had said it. _

_The silver haired man turned towards the blonde to meet his inquisitive look head on, all too mysterious cloth mask indented at his smiling lips._

_The younger man inhaled sharply as their eyes clashed. He could never forget that lazy, one-eyed gaze. _

_Kakashi tilted his head a little and leaned it against his palm. "Naruto."_

_Crap. _He thought. He looked from his half-eaten second bowl of ramen, courtesy of his former sensei, to said man, who was now his unwanted meal companion. He wished his glare could burn through him right now.

_I knew this would happen. Hey, Naruto! You're hungry! Why not go to the place you always go? No one will recognize you there! Go enjoy yourself!_

_Like hell. _

While he sat there slating himself, he heard something. He peeked up to see Kakashi gazing at him expectantly. _Huh?_

_**He asked you a question. Answer him, kit.**_

_What?_

"Nani?" He repeated out loud this time. The silver hair jounin sighed, saying, "I said 'How have you been?'"

He opened his mouth to answer, but ended up asking himself the same question. _How am I?_

_**Well, you haven't slept in the past few days. You're hungry, dirty, tired, injured, and slightly insane. I'll let you decide.**_

_What? How the heck am I insane?_

_**You're insane for coming back here!**_

_I had to eventually…_

_**sigh I know that, kit, but now? Of all the times to return, this was not a good pick.**_

_You could've told me that BEFORE I PLANNED IT!_

_**Don't you DARE raise you voice to ME!**_

_Yes, mother._

_**Why, I ought to- agh! There is no point in arguing with you. Just tell him you're fine and get the hell out of here. I want to go see the hokage so we can finally get some sleep.**_

_Just make sure you meet me there, ok, you stupid fox?_

_**Shut your mouth, brat. I'll fulfill my end. You hold up yours.**_

And with that said, Kyuubi cut the connection. He had a short fuse when he was tired. Naruto had learned that the hard way.

"Naruto?" He snapped back to reality. Kakashi was looking at him funny. Did he make faces while talking to Kyuu?

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Eh…" The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously, "Lost in thought."

Kakashi frowned at him skeptically, but brushed it off. His hot tea he had ordered during Naruto's inner ramblings arrived. He thanked the girl, lowered his mask, and took a sip. He looked back to him. The missing shinobi was staring into his bowl again. Very sadly, I might add.

"So, how are you?" The older reiterated. His former student took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes.

"I…don't know." He responded honestly. He rubbed his hand across his brow and through his hair with a discouraged sigh. "I don't even know why I'm here." He poked a stray noodle with his chopsticks until it fell back into the bowl where it belonged. Kakashi smiled.

"So you are questioning your return, hmm?" He said. It was more of a statement then a question, but Naruto nodded anyway. He scowled a little.

"Yeah. I am. Honestly, it would've been safer for me not to come back. Coming back actually puts my life in more jeopardy than is already is." He scoffed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"That you simply desired to be here?" _Or to see someone? _Kakashi added in his head. Naruto turned to him. As the words sink in, he smiles, and then laughs. How did he know him so well?

He grins warmly at him as he stands. He throws some money on the table and makes eye contact one last time.

"Exactly." And then he was gone so fast, Kakashi almost choked on his tea.

**Back with Sasuke:**

Sasuke walked through the streets again, feeling much better than before. That relaxing nap in the clearing did a wonder for his mind.

Maybe no missions for a while would be a good thing. No preparation and strategy meetings, no worrying for his team (though he denies actually caring for the stupid beginner ANBU), no fear of life-threatening attacks and injuries…

No fun.

He scoffed. Missions were not supposed to be fun. It was work.

Work that he enjoyed.

Oh, well. At least he didn't have an office job where his only adventure would be to find a marker to write a 'Be Right Back' sign on his door that wasn't dried out so he could go use the bathroom. Fresh markers are hard to come by in a crowded office, let me tell you.

He was walking by the flower shop when he heard a voice that made him cringe on the inside. Old habits die hard.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Matte yo!" Great. The pink headed blob was back.

He reluctantly turned around to see her running up to him. "Hey, Sakura." He sighed.

"Sasuke-kun! I just heard the greatest news! You wanna hear it?" She said, so enthusiastic that Sasuke feared for his sanity.

_I'd rather stab myself in the foot, thank you, _He thought. "What is it?"

"Well, I just ran into Kakashi-sensei a minute ago." She said matter-of-factly.

_Oh, no. She's going into annoying gossip mode again._ He tried to look at least a little interested. Good thing he was an Uchiha. Great control over the facial features.

"He looked a little strange when I saw him." This peaked Sasuke's interest.

_Something's wrong with Kakashi?_ "What kind of strange?" He asked. He wouldn't confess it, but he thought of Kakashi as his father-figure. A perverted lazy one, but one nonetheless.

"It was so weird! He had this huge smile on his face! Like the kind of smile where he knows something that you don't. He was just walking away from Ichiraku with a bounce in his step and, when he saw me, he started laughing! I was so confused!" She explained very animatedly. The way Sakura was waving her arms around with no concern for their surroundings reminded Sasuke of someone, but he wouldn't let himself go there right now.

"Maybe that guy finally went crazy." He replied.

Sakura pouted. "Sure seemed like it to me. I know he's weird, but never that weird."

They both put a finger on their chins and hummed. What was with their former sensei today?

"Sasuke!" Someone shouted.

"Hn?" Sasuke answered in his quiet, brooding way. Speak of the devil.

"Just the man I was looking for! I need you to take this down to the Hokage's office for me." He said, tossing said raven a package.

"Eh?" He scrambled to catch the wrapped thing. "What are you-" But the silver haired man was already gone with his trademark poof.

Sasuke fumed a little and shouted "Baka jounin!" after him.

Sakura just giggled. "You'd better get right on that, Sasuke-kun. I think Tsunade-shishou is expecting it. I'll come with you. I need to talk to her about something, anyway."

The man huffed quietly in disdain, but decided to just go and do what his 'father' asked. He just wished he had decent company.

**What's Naruto up to?:**

"Kuso!" Our hero cussed, "How can I get lost in my own freaking home town!?"

He had been walking for about an hour now and he still could not find the place. He was supposed to meet a…

How could he put this...'colleague'? Yes, colleague sounded about right.

He was supposed to meet a colleague of his at a certain household near the flower shop. Then, after that was taken care of, he could go surprise – and by surprise he meant scare the crap out of – the Godaime Hokage.

_**I'm over here, you know.**_

He rounded the corner quickly and instantly recognized the spiky, blood red hair.

"There you are." He greeted the red-head, "Sorry I got lost. I've only been to this part of town a few times."

Naruto's 'colleage' gave a short laugh and smiled wide. "I know. How long have I known you?"

The blonde shrugged. "My whole life?"

The other laughed again. "Exactly."

Naruto gestured towards the small sweets shop across the street. They crossed and sat at an outside table under the shade.

"So." The younger one started. "Anything new?"

The older knew that when Naruto said 'Anything new?' he actually wanted information about what was happening 'outside'.

"There's been word that the Akatsuki set up about twenty miles inside fire's boarder."

Naruto scoffed. "What are they, suicidal or stupid?"

The red-head snickered. "I'd say desperate. You know they don't have much time left."

"Painfully so." He sighed, leaning his elbow on the table and cupping his face.

"The beast's souls are slowly dispersing from their cage, leaking back into the world where they belong." He smirked. "I can't wait to rule over them again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his companion. "Now, Kyuubi –"

"You know what I mean, kit." Kyuubi said. "I want to lead them back into greatness through respectable means, not useless bloodshed."

The blonde sighed and then smiled. "I know, I know. Just like I wanted to be Hokage, right?"

"'Want', Naruto. Not 'wanted'" The demon corrected with contempt. "Your dream is still a great possibility. Especially after all that training I put you through."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, is there anything else I should know?"

"Yep. The Uchiha is still looking for you."

Naruto groaned, massaging his temple in contempt. "That I don't already know?"

Kyuubi smirked. He might be grateful to Naruto for this body, but he still liked to screw with him. "The chunin exams are next month, and the jounin exams follow that a month after. The Founder's festival is scheduled to start tomorrow night, and your eighteenth birthday is four days from now."

"Don't remind me." He grouched.

"Aww, kit, don't be like that." Said the Kyuubi in a gentle voice. "At least you'll be home for this one."

Naruto just glowered at him. "Why did I give you a male body again?"

He laughed. "Because I asked for one. And it was easier for you to think of, you being male and all."

"True."

Kyuubi stood and stretched his strong arms over his head. The red-head was a few inches taller that Naruto, with boisterous hair that framed his darkly tanned face and a long, tied back ponytail starting from the back of his skull and ending at the scarlet, spiraling, nine pointed design stitched on his high collared black vest. The sleeveless shirt under this vest was a dark red and was netted from the collarbone down its deep v-neck.

His left arm was adorned with a netted cover stretching along the length of his bicep and a leather wristband. His right upper arm displayed a peculiar tattoo.

His pants were a simple black, left thigh taped and equipped with a small side bag, and cream ankle warmers that looped around the arch of his black ninja sandals, similar to the ones worn by ANBU officers.

His body, though similar to his former host's, was even slimmer and lither than it; more fox-like. He had sturdy, agile limbs and sharp features; much less appealing curve and softness than the other.

Kyuubi often accused Naruto of being prettier than almost any girl he had ever seen. That usually earned him a well deserved whack to the back of the head.

_**Kit.**_

The use of their connection made him look up. They used it when they wanted so one else to hear or when they were apart. He could feel unease in his friend's thoughts.

_What is it?_

_**Two very familiar chakra's are closing. Can you feel them?**_

Kyuubi sat back down, watching the approaching pair out of the corner of his crimson eyes. Naruto sensed them and immediately crammed his hat onto his head.

_Crap! What were they doing here!?_

The shinobi and kunoichi stopped all of a sudden, right in front of their table, and both couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"So you're telling me that this package is not actually for the Hokage?" The raven asked, clearly pissed.

The blob giggled lightly, "Yup! Kakashi-sensei just wanted you to go the Hokage tower!"

"I am going to strangle him. Slowly." He threatened, clenching his empty fist. Naruto couldn't help but snicker softly at that. He was his best friend after all, and a funny Sasuke was rare enough.

Kyuubi smirks as he kicks the blonde hard in the shin, making him yelp rather loudly. So much for stealthy.

"Itai! Nani sundattebayo!?" Naruto yelled shrilly, standing and slamming his hands on the table. Old habits really do die hard.

_Oops…_

_**Oops is right, kit.**_

He just stood there, frozen and sweating bullets. He snaps out if his trance when he hears the sound of something impacting the ground and looks up.

It was a package, once neatly wrapped.

He dares to let his eyes trail along the body of his beloved, completely sickened by fear of what will happen when they reconnected.

Blazing obsidian met terrified sapphire.

* * *

I truly am evil… Here's your vocabulary for all you English people!

Vocab lesson:

Nani – What?

Matte yo – Wait up!

Baka – Stupid; foolish

Kuso – Shit; damn; fuck; exclamation of contempt.

Itai! – Ouch!

Nani sundai yo (Or sundattebayo with Naruto's addition he makes to words) – what the hell are you doing!?

Well!! I finally finished chapter 3! Amazing!

Sasuke: Like hell it's amazing!

Sakura: Now, now, Sasuke-

Everyone: Shut up, Sakura! No one likes you!!

Sakura: O.O Whaaa! runs off to go cut herself

Everyone: Yay! Sakura bashing!!

Kyuubi: Whoot! I have my own body! Now I can rule the world! Muaha! Aha! Ahahahahaaa!

Naruto: … No. Stay.

Kyuubi: whines and stays

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: Naruto! tackles again

Naruto: ≡O.O≡ Aah! Help! I'm being raped!

Puddles: You know you can't rape the willing, Naruto! to you Well, I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long… I mean, really. I don't want it to take forever. It's freakin ridiculous.

Please R&R! And review, too!


End file.
